Talk:Dax (episode)
stardates The Stardates here are a bit mixed up... if this is the correct stardate, 46910.1, then its out of order, because has a stardate of 46531.2, and has a stardate of 46729.1! The stardate puts between (46853.2) and (46925.1). zsingaya 20:55, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Yeah, some writer made a mistake, the stardate given was out of sequential order. --Gvsualan 21:29, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :What, so its some big blooper then? Its even on the video box cover as well! I thought we could've come up with something more imaginative, like "this episode was set two months in the future" or something! zsingaya 21:31, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::It's probably best left mentioned as a blooper... if we decide to reorder episodes based on stardates rather than air or production order, we'll encounter quite a few problems with TNG Season 1, where has a stardate well after , even though Tasha is alive in the former episode. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 21:35, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Reverted This episode has the shortest title of any live-action Star Trek episode, with just three letters. Not true. The episodes and have it beat. And those are just the ones off the top of my head: there may be others. --From Andoria with Love 01:48, 26 March 2006 (UTC) *There's also the VOY episode , which, as you can see, has the same number of letters of "Dax". --From Andoria with Love 01:59, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Residual charge? Wtf does that mean? (when Kira tells Sisko at the beginning of the episode - residual charge in the graviton reactor) : It means the same thing as "narrow the annular confinement" when the transporter needs help. It means the same thing as "intersecting normal space at the eighteenth dimensional gradient". It means the same thing as "theta radiation". It means the same thing as "warp". Use your imagination. ::Well, "residual" means something left over (kinda to do with "reside"), and the graviton reactor appears to be something that gets used when the tractor beam operates. As far as this episode is concerned, all we need to know is what Sisko deduces when he discovers someone's trying to kidnap Dax - that this "residual charge in the graviton reactor" is something that they did to the graviton reactor to stop him using the tractor beam to stop them getting away. It's a good job Sisko thought to check that just before he found out what was going on, or they wouldn't have stopped them in time. (Or possibly, Sisko would still have followed Dax to that planet and the entire episode would have taken place there rather than just those scenes at the wife's house where Odo was interviewing her - but that would have put the producers to the expense of designing new sets!) AndroidFan 23:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Also, gravitons are a theoretical particle in quantum physics, that deals with how gravity works. Like neutrons, it is believed that they would have no charge. So basically, that tractor beam works through generating a strong gravitational force, but there was some sort of other, charged particle interfering with how the generator worked. Might help to think of it a bit like how tunnels interfere with cell phones. Izkata 06:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Quark's? In this episode, they say that Quark's is the only place on the station capable of playing host to the hearing, but in , they have Worf's hearing in the ward-room. Do y'all think this is worth mentioning in the BG section or is it a nitpick? – Bertaut 02:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :It may be explainable. Dax's seemed more like a "public hearing", while Worf's was a military tribunal, which may have been more of a "closed door" affair. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:52, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :: Worf's was a Starfleet matter, whereas Dax's was not, it was a Klaestron matter. It is also possible that Quark's was the only place available at the time because the station had only been under Federation/Bajoran control for a short time and portions were still undergoing renovations that were complete by the time of Worf's trial. --Alan del Beccio 03:30, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, and from an outside perspective: the wardroom set wasn't constructed until DS9 Season 3. --Jörg 08:36, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::All very good points. So do you think it's worth adding a note to the BG section of both episodes? – Bertaut 01:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :: I would suggest adding it to the wardroom or Quark's page, not as BG info, but as to show the chronology of the stations "evolution", so to say. --Alan del Beccio 01:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Cardassians Is this the only episode where Cardassians are said to have a close ally? Sisko and Kira surmise that the Cardassians told their allies the Klaestrons exactly how to get around all of the station's various security measures. What?! The Cardassians shared their state secrets with someone? Are the Klaestrons part of the Cardassian Union? I thought the Cardassians were like Communists, wouldn't Klaestron be an either an enemy or a colony? That's how Bajor was. :I think it was said in this episode that the Klastrons were members of the Federation, so I doubt they are members of the Cardassian Union as well. I'm not sure how that relationship works.--31dot 01:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think it said they were Federation members. They had an extradition treaty with the Federation - Chimeradave ::Cardassians are nothing like "communists". They have a military style government far more resembling fascism. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) You're right Cobra, Communism is an economic principle more than anything else. I was just being silly. but I don't recall ever hearing anything else about Cardassian allies.- Chimeradave :::I didn't think it was silly, I actually thought it was pretty right-on. It's true that philosophical and economic "communism" has nothing to do with military rule or fascism. But to say that real-world "Communists" is nothing like fascism is... mm, well, dubious, I think. The "enemies or colonies" idea was actually a good description of how a specific former superpower regime conducted itself. Regardless of how purely Marxist or communist their actual economy was, that government was and is more strongly associated with applied "Communism" than anything else ever has been. --TribbleFurSuit 04:53, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, it wasn't. For one thing, you can't have communism without the economic aspect, since it is first and foremost an economic system. Everything else is simple totalitarianism, not Marxism. Remember that through DS9 they were even depicted with comparisons to racial superiority and the like, with the Occupation being depicted as similar to the Holocaust, and the like. They were depicted as fascist military state, not communist. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::By the way, other species have been said to be Cardassian allies, such as the Valerians. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I would definitely argue that the Cardassians are more closely modeled after Russians than Nazi Germany. Bajor was occupied and stripped of resources, but it certainly was not a Holocaust. The Obsidian Order is much closer to the KGB than the SS. The Cardassians are run by the military pointing to fascism, but didn't Stalin run the military? And as far as my original thought. Yes other species have been known to trade with the Cardassians, such as the Valerians, but in my mind trading and sharing state secrets are two very different things. Chimeradave July 23, 2008 ::Then you did not watch episodes such as , whose entire purpose was to make the Occupation like the holocaust. Guess what, Nazis had forced labor camps too. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:43, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'll have to get back to you after I've seen that one. Chimeradave July 24, 2008 :: I finally watched "Duet" and you're right it did make the Occupation out to be a holocaust. - Chimeradave Oct. 8, 2008 Ilon allowed to represent? I recently watched this episode, and a question popped up: Why wasn't Ilon disqualified from acting as prosecution in the hearing? Why didn't anybody even bring that up? You'd think that someone who is the son of the victim would be considered too heavily biased to act as any kind of official representative. Has this question ever been brought up with the writers? --Ttakalo 18:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :He's acting as the prosecution, not the judge or jury, so one could argue that his bias isn't hugely relevant. His job is to make Dax look guilty, and his bias is that Dax is guilty. Similarly, in today's system, and accused criminal can defend themselves in court without a separate lawyer. This is despite the fact that their bias is obviously towards proving themselves innocent. I don't know if such a case as Ilon would be allowed today, I ope not, but the rules in 360 years may be different. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) No Precedent No Law? The odd thing about this episode is that no-one asks how the Trill themselves rule on responsibility, criminal and otherwise, as a symbiont passes from host to host. For Trill society to function, there must be an official position, and ample precedent, but everyone acts like Jadzia Dax's case is the first ever. Additionally, if there is Trill law, there must be an official Federation stance as well. This is all pretty obvious once you think about it, but it seems to be ignored so that the first half of the episode can be treated like "Measure of a Man" (TNG). :It may be odd, but we do not state what wasn't said unless it can be cited by production materials or statements from the writers/crew members.--31dot 13:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC)